Memorial Day
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie visits a special friend to say thanks on this special day. One shot. Babe.


Because yesterday was Memorial Day, I came up with this little thing while going to work. Its not connected to the current story I'm working on (and trying to finish the next chapter! This one wouldn't go away!). So hopefully now that this is out, I can concentrate on the next chapter of _Just One Call_, which should be out by the end of this week.

Not mine, I just love playing with Ranger.

* * *

The day was bright and sunny. I looked around the area, aware of my surroundings for once, taking in the quiet and peacefulness. A few rows away, the Marine Corps band played softly.

"Hi." I said to the headstone.

I knew it was a cliché to come out here on Memorial Day, but it was his day. And if he was embarrassed, he could tell me to go away.

How I wish that he could.

My curly brown hair whipped around my face as I knelt down to wipe off the stone. The tingle on the back of my neck increased. I gently caressed his name and smiled sadly. He was too young.

"I know I promised last time that I'd come out here more, but sometimes life gets busy. Plus with you living in DC full time now, it's a bit of a trip."

I smiled and planted a small American flag at the bottom of the stone.

"So what's going on? Hmm," I paused. "Lester finally settled down." I smiled again. "Right? Who saw that one coming?"

Lester had met a girl a few months ago and had been smitten with her from the first instant. She shot down every line that worked in the past and he actually had to try to be something other than charming.

Like himself.

I liked her a little bit more because of that.

"Bobby's thinking about getting some training and becoming a trauma surgeon. That would be helpful for when the guys catch bullets in the field. Plus, I can call him McArmy." I snickered. He'd be too much like Owen Hunt from _Grey's Anatomy_ that I'd have to call him that. He'd hate it, but he'd let me do it all the same.

"Oh and me? Well, not much has changed. You know about the _big secret _already. You were there when I decided it. Remember? We talked it out?"

I felt a few tears threatening to fall. I hated this part. When I had finally run out of things to say, I'd sit there in the comfortable silence that we'd normally have, until it was time to leave.

It never seemed long enough.

"I know the guys miss you. They don't talk about it, but I can see it in their faces. Lester has told me a few stories about you, but even that's too hard for him."

Nope, these few minutes never were enough.

"Okay, fine. _I_ miss you too. Happy?"

I thought I could feel his smile in the air.

"Smartass." I grinned and wiped a few tears away.

Looking at my watch, I bit my lip. I was going to be late. Again.

"Okay, I've got to go. The guys are waiting for me. We're going to that Memorial Day party near the presidential memorials." I got up and dusted off my knees and butt. I put my hand on the top of the headstone. "I promise to come back soon, okay? Stay cool."

I bit my lip. "You were a good man and I wish I had known you better. And I want you to know that I love you." Pausing, I swallowed back a few tears. "And… And I wanted to say thank you. You gave me the greatest gift of my life." I smiled sadly and placed a hand on my slightly rounded tummy. "And one I didn't even know I wanted."

The tingle got stronger. "Babe. We got to go."

"I know. I was just saying goodbye." I gave the headstone a pat.

Ranger nodded to the headstone. No words were necessary between the two. He pulled the SEAL's hat off his head and put it on mine. I had heard the story multiple times about what that hat meant to him.

And what it meant when he put it on me. His friend had given him the hat to remind him to be ever watchful. Ranger thought he meant in the field. Little did he know, that he meant in _every_ aspect of his life.

Ranger had to watch out for me. To protect me. To keep me safe.

To love me.

He saved my man's life and there was no way for me to repay him. That was the hardest part of this. I never actually met him but I knew I owed him big for his sacrifice. I owed all the men in the cemetery for their sacrifice. Plus the men still living.

Like Ranger.

I wanted to do right by all those men. That was what this day was all about.

Ranger grabbed my hand. "We'll come back soon, Babe."

I nodded. "I know." I sighed. "I just wish there was more I could do for him."

"Just keep breathing. Keep breathing and stay with me and you'll be doing what he wanted."

I placed my forehead on my chest. "Only if you do the same."

"Always."


End file.
